Tell Me Why
by alltheships
Summary: I can't protect you anymore if I'm protecting you from myself." When Carlisle changes Edward into a vampire, he thinks all the people who once cared for Edward are gone. But, there's one thing that no one knows, Edward is in love with a girl named Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Edward Cullen or the Twilight Saga.**

**Sadly. Boo hoo. Boo hoo. ...Okay I'm over it.**

**Carlisle changed Edward once he knew no one he cared about was alive anymore, but what happens if that weren't true. Edward/Bella story. This takes place before Twilight.**

~Bella's POV~

~Chicago 1918~

I never thought I'd fall in love. Love was merely a story that was made up, as I had understood, and served no meaning but to dazzle the ones who believed it. I never heard of true love, the word soulmates made no sense to me. No one had a person out in the world who was meant to be with them, from deep within the soul. Marriage was about benefits, children, financial support, and many non-soulful things. I was young, and always under my parents' wing. I was sheltered, I didn't know what the world was. I knew only the city in which I lived, the places at which I went to, and the parents who had raised me. I had never left home without my parents guiding me. Everything was the way it was _supposed_ to be until I met him. It wasn't a regular day for me, that day. I went out with Mother to fetch some food for the evening meal as always. I am not, nor have ever been, completely ladylike. I cannot bear to walk with the poise I am supposed to and I have quite a tendency to trip on my feet. I was reprimanded for this often, however this clumsiness has made me fall in love, quite literally. I was prancing in the market, spinning, twirling my long skirt, when I fell. I tripped over the air it seemed like, and suddenly I was off my feet and flying towards the pebblestone pathway. I went into a trance and closed my eyes as I was about to hit the floor. That is when Edward Anthony Mason caught me in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, gathering my thoughts.

"I'm...just great!" I chuckled.

He sighed, still holding me in his arms.

"You could have been hurt." He murmured, so worried for a girl he had just met.

I smiled and picked myself up and stood.

He took my hand and kissed it.

"My name is Edward." He introduced himself. "And who do I have the pleasure of?"

"I am Isabella Swan." I said warmly.

He beamed.

He stared into my eyes. His eyes were such a beautiful shade of hazel. He had such an irresistable charm to him. We stared at each other for a few minutes.

He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" He finally asked me.

And that's all it took. One trip, and I fell in love with Edward Mason.

It has felt like years since that afternoon, and I can truthfully say I believe in love. I believe in soulmates. I believe that there is a person in the world who is perfect for you.

**The next chapter won't be as "filler-y" and will get into the good stuff. The exciting parts of the story. But...I don't know if I will be inspired without some good reviews. So review it up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Carlisle changes Edward into a vampire, he thinks all the people who once cared for Edward are gone. However, there is a secret - Edward was in love with a girl named Bella. R&R and you won't be dissapointed XD!**

**Here it is! Tell Me Why (previously called "Wait For You"), Chapter Two! I really need some reviews people!**

~Bella's POV~

_"And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, none here to save. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand. And I can't, breathe, without you."_

_Breathe by Taylor Swift_

"Edward," I said, concerned. "What is the matter?"

He looked blankly at the ceiling, tears welling up in his eyes.

I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. However, it was no use. He became even more sad.

"What is wrong? You are my love, tell me." I told him, tears running down my cheeks as well. When Edward was upset, I was upset, and when Edward had a problem, I did too. He was the only thing I knew and I couldn't breathe without him.

"Bella," Edward started, finally, tears streaming down his face. "I can't do this to you anymore."

My heart dropped, and my tears soaked my new dress.

"What are you saying?"

"This is hard enough," He sighed, sorrow in his voice. "I do not want to let you go, but it's not a choice I have to make."

He blew out the candle in the middle of the table, symbolizing the end.

"_And I know that you see what you're doing to me, _

_Tell me why."_

_Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift_

"Tell me why." I demanded, grabbing his hand. "What did I do?"

"You did nothing!" He insisted, speaking a little too loudly.

"Then why are you leaving me?"

Edward threw his hands down on the table in anger and sighed.

"I don't want..." He pleaded. "Just, it's...it's...easier."

* * * * *

~Edward's POV~

I know I can't prevent it. I can't protect her forever. And now that I'm protecting her from myself, I just can't.

The easiest way is to leave her, to leave her behind. She won't come looking, I'll be gone. I need to break her heart, in order for it not to be broken later.

I have symptoms of the Spanish Flu, which is a influenza pandemic.

We first heard of it in March of this year, and it has been killing ever since.

The case I have of this is slow-progressing, but I don't know if I'll make it out alive. I want my Isabella to live through this, find herself someone else, and live carefully.

I leave her with a letter.

Dear Isabella,

You are my one true love and will always be. It hurt me more than you will ever know to leave you.

But, now, when you read this letter, you will know I am gone. I have passed away, and I left my heart with you.

If you were to remember one thing about me it is that I love you. I want you to be happy. Don't mourn over me.

Love forever and always,

Edward Anthony Mason

**YAY! Kinda short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! You can just have it be simple. If you review- I'll check out your stories! THAT'S ALL I NEED! haha. okay.**

**I'll have the next chapter if I get more reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Series. I in no way profit from any of this. No copyright infringement intended.

**Ok, here's my new chapter. I know I don't have a ton of people who read this story - but if you tell someone about it, tell them you sent them and I will feature you on ALL my stories. ALSO - if you review, I'll send you the first two paragraphs (or opening) of the next chapter!**

**Thanks to: NiZZiiE, !!!, 2WhiteFlame16, Kolored, reader13lovesbooks, .livres, acullen ... review more though please!**

Drops of sweat ran down my face. Uhh_. _**(A/N: underlines mean a noise, like a sound Edward makes) **My hair stuck to my forehead. I could barely keep my eyes open.

I moaned, the fever trapping me inside.

"Edward," Nurse Holland called for me, patting me on the shoulder. "Edward, I need you to look at me."

I turned over, in a trance, wanting to get away.

_"What is the matter?" _**(A/N: italics mean it's a flashback of Bella)**

Isabella? Was she here?

"No, no, no, Isabella. Stop. I. Miss. Where? Sorry." I whined, not making sense.

Nurse Holland turned around, troubled.

"Doctor Cullen," She hollered. "I think he's getting worse."

He walked towards the door and motioned for her to come to him, far enough away from me.

"His mother just passed." He murmured solemnly.

I couldn't hear what he said, I just heard "mother." I moaned, pushing my hair away from my face. Drooled soaked the hospital gown I was wearing. Sobs covered the rest of their conversation.

I sat up long enough to hear snippets of the conversation.

"He keeps mentioning her name." The nurse observed.

Euhh_. _I could not concentrate.

"I would say it probably these do not have any relevance. He is suffering from delusions most likely." Doctor Cullen noted.

_"Tell me why"_

"Where are you?" I demanded, yelling and shaking. "Why are you hiding?"

I twitched and screamed, my eyes fluttered and everything became a blur.

* * * * *

Carlisle's POV

It would be the only time I could do it. The last possible moment.

The poor boy was completely alone, his parents gone.

"Edward," I demanded. "I need to do this."

I had been telling him for a long time, but he just tossed and turn, coughing up blood, in fatal condition. There wasn't anything I could do to save him.

"Edward, calm down."

I pinned him down, rubbing my face against his jawbone. I rubbed his neck where I would sink my teeth in.

I grabbed his head and stuck my teeth into his throat.

He shook back to life, yelling, grasping my hair in his hands, trying to pull me away.

Mmm. The taste of his blood. Mmm. I couldn't pull myself away. Yes. Yes! Yes! **(A/N sorry if this whole thing seemed sexual, not my intention...is that review-worthy?)**

"Stop!" He screeched. "Burns! It buurns. Stop!"

I quickly became disgusted at myself and desperately tired to pull away.

I pushed myself off, flying halfway across the quarter.

He lay there, lifeless.

Did I kill him? Oh no, I couldn't have! No! No!

I sat by him, still hearing small gasps and screams.

* * * * *

He finally looked up, staring at me. His eyes blood red **(A/N if that is wrong - please review it. were edward's eyes blood red when he first changed? sorry, I'm on vacay so I can't check with my books)**

**So, please review...and I'll send you the intro to the next chapter. Also - I'll check out your stories. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO AND REVIEW.  
**


End file.
